Stand My Ground
by InvestInLove
Summary: Songfic. Allyson/Danny. Danny's been gone for six months and Allysons having some problems...


* * *

**This is the first NYSI oneshot I've ever written, but the idea just came to me while I was sitting on the bus listening to it, so I immediately started writing it then so I wouldn't forget it. The song is Stand My Ground by Within Temptation. I think most people haven't heard of the song or the band, but they're really great so you should listen to them :). Oh and the first three paragraphs are a little weird because at first they were written in Allyson's POV, and then I forgot and wrote the rest in general POV so I had to change the first three paragraphs. Ooops. But yeah. I started this fic in like…September and couldn't write it for long, but I'm trying to finish everything I start.**

* * *

_I Can See  
When You Stay Low  
Nothing Happens  
Does It Feel Right?  
Late At Night  
Things I Thought I'd Put Behind Me  
Haunt My Mind  
_

6 months. It had been 6 whole months since Danny had left. Max had some how found them, and he almost killed Danny. He probably would have killed Allyson too, but Danny protected her. He acted as a shield toward her and took all the pain. As soon as he could, he transferred her to a "safer" location. Or so he thought…

She ended up going to stay with some of Danny's old friends. They were the only ones, besides Allyson of course, who knew what Danny could do. But that was only because they were the same way.

They were good people, so staying with them was a lot better than staying in her old house with the strangers you would call her parents. Over half the time they were gone, so it was like they didn't even exist. She had mostly been living on her own, well except for Danny, of course.

_  
I Just Know There's No Escape Now  
Once It Sets It's Eyes On You  
But I Wont Run  
Have To Stare It In The Eyes  
_

Without Danny, life was pointless. For the first few weeks after he left she was just completely empty. She couldn't eat, couldn't sleep…. couldn't move.

Her new "family" was obviously worried about her, but it didn't seem to matter. After a while she figured she should at least pretend to be alright or she would end up in some mental institute somewhere with nothing to do but stare at the white walls and think about Danny, and honestly that would be as bad as torture.

_  
Stand My Ground  
I Won't Give In  
No More Denying  
I've Gotta Face It  
Won't Close My Eyes And Hide The Truth Inside  
If I Don't Make It, Someone Else Will  
Stand My Ground  
_

She starting eating again, going to school, and occasionally talking, but only when she was asked a direct question, but it was always a slightly vague and unmeaningful answer.

She couldn't listen to music because it might remind her of Danny, same with watching TV, because every fake couple seemed to remind her of what she'd had with Danny before he left.

_  
It's All Around  
Getting Stronger, Coming Closer Into My World  
I Can Feel That It's Time For Me To Face It  
Can I Take It?  
_

In school she tired to work as hard as possible just to get her mind off of him, but her grades were the only good thing about school. Since it was new, all the people shunned her right away. Mainly because of her good grades and of course, the way she walked around in her zombie-like state all the time. Some of the older guys, mostly football players, bulled her a lot. Teasing, pushing, anything, but it never seemed to bother her. It had gradually became a part of her day.

But the worst part was the nightmares. Every single night since he'd left she'd had the same reoccurring nightmare. She would always be walking down a dark hallway. At the end there was a bright light, and although she would run as fast as she could, she never seemed to get any closer to the end. She'd just be running, and screaming Danny's name as loud as she could. No one ever answered and she woke up screaming every night at exactly the same time; 3:14, although she never knew why.

_  
Though This Might Just Be The Ending  
Of The Life I Held So Dear  
But I Won't Run  
There's No Turning Back From Here  
_

When she woke up that morning, which just happened to be the 14th of March, she sighed and thought of Danny like every morning, and just wished that he could be there with her. She got up and got ready for another day, which she knew would be hell, just like always.

She started to get ready, not really paying attention to what she was doing, then walked out, so distracted by thoughts of Danny that she left the light on and the door open. She walked down stairs, expecting to see one of the Cummings (the family she was staying with) sitting around the table, then remembered that the night before they had said they were going out of town to see family and wouldn't be back until late that night.

_  
Stand My Ground  
I Won't Give In  
No More Denying  
I've Gotta Face It  
Won't Close My Eyes And Hide The Truth Inside  
If I Don't Make It, Someone Else Will  
Stand My Ground  
_

That day, school was like it always was. She got to her locket early so she wouldn't have to deal with as many other people in the hallway, which usually worked, but on that occasion it didn't.

Some of the worst football players, the ones that bothered her the most, were all standing around waiting for her. But that day it was different. They were all standing at HER locker. She knew she could avoid going it at all if she really wanted to. She had all her books for first period and she could carry around her un-needed ones until she could get to her locker again, but of course they wouldn't let her do that.

She tried to walk by, tried to be invisible, but no such luck. The biggest, tallest, scariest, and meanest one of them all grabbed her by the arm and slammed her against the lockers. The other guys crowded around them, blocking them from anyone elses sight. She was hoping it was over, but knew it wasn't when she felt a fist hit her mouth. She hadn't completley registered what happened until she tasted the blood in her mouth, and she was suddenly very afraid.

_  
All I Know For Sure Is That I'm Trying  
I Will Always Stand My Ground  
_

She knew that all these guys could do serious damage, but, by some miracle she heard a voice in the background saying "What's going on over there?"

It was a teacher, so the boys broke up their group and she instantly turned around and pretended to be opening a locker. She knew that if she let the teacher know what was going on, it would all just be worse for her in the end, so it was better to just pretend nothing had happened, although her heart was racing and she could hear it pounding in her ears.

_  
Stand My Ground  
I Won't Give In, (I Won't Give In)  
I Won't Give Up, (I Won't Give Up)  
No More Denying (Ahh-hhhh)  
I've Gotta Face It  
Won't Close My Eyes And Hide The Truth Inside  
If I Don't Make It, Someone Else Will  
_

As soon as the hallway cleared of the guys and teachers, she raced toward the door. She had never skipped school before, but staying around after what had just happened would be impossible. She didn't stop running until she reached the Cumming's house.

She ran in the house and locked the door behind her, heart pounding and out of breath. She was afraid the whole way one of the guys was chasing her, and that day she seemed to finally wake up from the fog she had been in because, she assumed, she had been in a dangerous situation.

She finally found the strength to get herself off the floor. She planned on trying to sleep for the rest of the day, since sleep never came during the night.

_  
Stand My Ground  
I Won't Give In  
No More Denying  
I've Gotta Face It  
Won't Close My Eyes And Hide The Truth Inside  
If I Don't Make It, Someone Else Will  
Stand My Ground_

When she got to the top of the stairs she found her door closed, but didn't think much of it, even though in the back of her mind warning sign were flashing because she KNEW she had left it open.

She hadn't realized until she opened the door and stepped into her room that she was crying, and that there was blood runnning down her mouth. She was about to trun her light on when she saw a shadow in the corner of her room. "Is someone here?" She said, her voice shaking. She turned the light on and couldn't believe her eyes.

It was Danny. He ran from the corner and wrapped her in a hug. She didn't believe it was real, but she melted into his arms. The hug ended sooner than Allyson wanted it to, and she pulled back and looked into Danny's eyes she hadn't seen in so long. "Allyson, what happened?"

She had forgotten about the blood and tears, but that didn't really matter anymore. "It's a long story…but… we have plenty of time."

* * *

**I decided to end it crappy because it sounds more like movie or a real story that way. You just have to imagine what happens in your head. And yes, I now realize the story has nothing to do with the lyrics, but that's ok. I'm so happy to get this over with. Finally. Now review. :)**


End file.
